Tea Cup Question
by LJ1408
Summary: After a Chat with Madoka, Naru realizes that if he doesn't confess to Mai soon that he might lose her forever. With her prom coming up soon, he decides to ask Mai to prom. But one problem, he has no idea how!
1. Tea Cup Question

_**So hey guys I originally wrote this for a school project, but decided to post it instead. It was really stupid story I came up with. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters in this story. I hope you enjoy this little fluff, and sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Let me know if you guys want a chapter of the actual prom and more little one shots about Naru and Mai. For now though just a one shot.**_

 _ **-LJ**_

 _Tea Cup Question_

I was working on the paperwork from the last case that we had. It was in an old house just outside of Tokyo. It was haunted by a very vengeful spirit who was tormenting the new owner of the house. A man named Haru Katashi. After many days and injuries we were finally able to exorcise he spirt. The only thing that bugged me was the damage Mai received from the spirt. She was thrown forcefully into the wall and choked by the spirit. We managed to save her before it was too late but it really hit me after how close I was to losing her.

When I was in England I found out how much that stubborn, reckless, clumsy assistant of mine really meant to me. After a month of missing her I finally admitted to myself that I loved her. But she would never love me, after all I rejected her. She gave me her heart and I was an idiot and smashed it into a million pieces. The guilt has been eating away at me for over a year now. I was stupid and now I would never be given that chance to have something with her.

I was brought back to reality by a knock at my door. My stomach fluttered a bit (something that has been happening a lot lately, whenever Mai and I are close) hoping it was Mai.

"Come in" I called making myself look busy. I heard the door open only to see my other assistant and teacher Madoka at the door.

"Noll? I was wondering if Mai and I could get off early today to go dress shopping! Mai still hasn't gotten one and a very important day is coming up for her." She replied in her usual sing song joyful voice.

"What could possibly be so important that you can't wait until your day off?" I ask annoyed it wasn't Mai with a cup of tea, or the fact that she was taking Mai away from me early.

"Well the girl is graduating in a month and she needs an outfit for that, and she needs a prom dress because the girl told me she wasn't going to go! I couldn't believe it! So we are going to get a dress and she is going to prom." She pauses giving me one of her sly grins. Oh no what was she planning. "Speaking of prom, apparently a few guys have asked her already and where she is going now she needs a date

"I don't see how this pertains to me" I reply trying to keep my cool façade but I couldn't believe it. Guys were asking her out! I was so stupid for rejecting her! If I said yes they wouldn't be asking because she would be mine!

"Well you never went to prom, and you like her she likes you." she waited a few seconds before getting frustrated. "For god sake Oliver ask her to prom."

"She doesn't like me and no I have too much work to do" I reply bitterly. My heart breaking at the thought of her rejection.

"You're hopeless Noll! Your poor mother will never get grandchildren if you keep on being like this. I get you rejected her. I get that you feel guilty. But I also know she still loves you and I know you love her. So stop being so stubborn. It has been two years of you two dancing around each other but not making a move. Just get it over with I'm sick and tired of it as is everyone in the office. Now you are going to put your pride aside and ask her. And not something simple make it really sweet and romantic, be creative. You have until the end of the month or else."

"Or else what" hoping that it would be a bluff but knowing her it was unlikely.

"Or else you're going to lose her Noll. I'm not threatening you, I'm telling the truth. You can't keep on playing, she is bound to move on. I don't want to see that happen. Please do it not for me but for you. I want to see you happy and she makes you happier then I have seen you ever be. So please Noll I don't want to see you lose her and that happiness."

"Alright I'll do it. I hate to say it but your right." I sighed running my fingers through my messy black hair.

"That a boy. We'll be back later." She smiled walking over and kissing my forehead "remember make it something memorable! Ask Lin for help if needed! Ta Ta!" she said before closing the door.

What did I get myself into? Ask Mai creatively? Doesn't will you go to prom with me work? Well she did say ask Lin. This will be interesting.

Sucking back my pride, I made my way to his office. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this I thought before making my way into Lin's office. I watched him for a few minutes typing away on the computer trying to build up the courage to ask him. Wait build up the courage? I have never been nervous before why is this subject affecting me so much. It is just a simple question.

' _Yeah a question that would show how you truly feel about the girl_ ' A voice in my head replied. 'Gene you're not helping' I replied to my dead twin brother. ' _That's what I'm here for little brother_ ' he replied I could just see his goofy smile while he said it. _'Just leave me alone_.' I replied getting irritated. _'Alright but you aren't fooling everyone. Everyone knows you love Mai._ ' And with that he was gone.

I looked back at Lin who was still oblivious to me standing in his office. I cleared my throat to gain his attention hoping my emotionless mask was still on my face.

"Ah Noll why are you here?" he said turning in his chair to give me his full attention. I started to speak when my mouth went dry, great. I started getting nervous. I couldn't do it! Why was this happening to me? Why does this girl make me act this way?

I turned to leave when I Lin came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Oliver what's wrong?"

Great he used my name I'm not getting away now. Before I could even think my thoughts came out of my mouth as quickly as possible, with more panic and emotion then I wanted to show. That God that the others weren't in the office today. "How do I ask Mai to prom?" He stared at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. I couldn't believe it! He was laughing at me!?

When he finally got his bearings and stopped laughing e said "that's all it is? Seriously Noll don't worry about that. It's Mai for Pete sake! Just do something you normally wouldn't do. She would say yes no matter what. Just breathe and think calmly about it. You'll do fine. I'd ask soon though from what Madoka tells me, Mai might not be single for long." He chuckled heading back to his desk.

"Do you have any ideas" I replied trying to calm my nerves. I really needed a cup of tea.

"Well I can tell you what to do, that's up to you. But think of Mai and what would be special to her. What would mean the most but also reflects who you are. Think about it." And with that last statement he turned around and starting working again. I sighed leaving his office and heading to the kitchen. Believe it or not I actually know how to make tea, but there is something about Mai's tea that is just amazing. I've never been able to make tea like her. Trust me I've tried.

As I turned the kettle on my mind was swirling with ideas of how to ask Mai out and to Prom. 'I could take her to dinner, buy her a nice necklace and get a Band to play a certain song and have the message written on her dinner?' no Mai doesn't like to spend a lot of money and frankly neither do I, even if I have it to spend. I could ask her to come over for a movie marathon and we could eat Chinese food. I'll get the message written in a fortune cookie.' No too many things could go wrong with that and she might get suspicious. We never do stuff like that. 'I could just walk out and be like "Mai were going to prom together, make sure you're ready by 6:30pm." And walk out like it was nothing.' No to insensitive and frankly I don't think I Mai would be very happy.

Damn I can't think of anything! I was snapped out of my thoughts by the kettle whistling. I quickly picked it off the stove and poured it into a cup with my English tea. As I looked down at the tea I finally got an idea, I knew what I needed to do. Tomorrow I would ask. I grabbed my tea and made my way to my office planning how I would ask tomorrow. My nervousness faded and was replaced with determination. I quickly went back to my office and planned for tomorrow.

The next day I paced the office. 'Why on all days does she have to be an hour late!?' Suddenly the door burst opened, an out of breath Mai standing in its wake.

She quickly noticed me. "I'm so sorry Naru, Madoka had me out until like 2am last night planning for prom. I didn't hear my alarm. I'll go make you tea." She threw her jacket on her chair and started to make her way to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed her arm.

"You can make tea later I want you to get Lin to debrief you on are newest case."

"What about you?" she asked turning her head in confusion.

"I already know and I have more important things to do. Now go." I tell her keeping my cold façade on as best as I could and pushed her into Lin's office. Now to get to work.

Mai's POV

The debriefing was quick. Why Naru wanted Lin o debrief me was a mystery. Something was up but honestly I was too tired to try and figure it out. Damn Madoka! Why did she has to keep me up so late? It's just a dance for god sake! I don't know why she is getting so excited over it!

I walk out to my desk almost tripping over my bag that I threw in the process. I put it on my desk only to see a small cup on my desk. From the smell I could tell it was tea. Next to the tea was a single red rose. Wrapped around he rose was a small piece of paper.

I quickly pick up the rose and take off the paper. Inside written in neat script was the word _Prom?_ I stared at the paper for a good five minutes just processing what it said and my tired mind trying to figure out who would have asked me this. I was startled when I heard someone clear there throat behind me.

"Are you just gonna stare at the piece of paper or are you going to give me an answer?" Said the one and only Naru the narcissist.

"What?" I asked still trying to process this. Naru asked me to Prom?! I must be dreaming or dead.

"The answer to the question. Will you go to prom with me?" he smirks and walks closer putting his arms around my waist trapping me next to him.

"Yes! Of course! Yes!" I cheer wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. I fell his arms wrap around me and I hear him chuckle.

"Good" he says as he pulls away. He stares at me before he leans in for a kiss. I can fell his warm lips on mine, and I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck.

We break apart. Naru looks at me and chuckles before letting go of me. "Oh and Mai."

"Yes Naru?" I ask, I can feel my cheeks burning still from our kiss. "Tea" And with that he walks away leaving me there dumb founded. I can quickly fell my anger boiling up. I can't believe him! "THAT STUPID, ARROGANT, NARCISSIST, TEA ADDICTED JERK!"

Naru's POV

I heard her scream from outside my office door. I couldn't help but laugh. I could tell this was possibly the start of something new and interesting. And in all honesty I couldn't wait.


	2. sorry

Hey guys I am sooo soo sorry! I know I haven't update in a really long time! I promise that i will try to start updating more. I am so happy you like the story so far and i have been meaning to write more for a while now. I have just started college and that sadly doesn't leave me a lot of time to write. Sorry again it has been taking so long and i am working on the chapters again so hopefully i'll have some more up soon.


End file.
